Night to remember
by Elphie fan
Summary: When Galinda gets Elphaba to go to a party with her what will happen. Will Elphaba's crush on Fiyero turn into more? This is my first story, so, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter in this story. I know it's really short but, what ever. This is my first story here. I don't know if I should continue this so let me know.**

Elphaba was laid out on her bed reading a very large book when an overly excited Galinda bounced into the room."Come on Elphie, put down that book, put on a dress, and grab your sense of fun." Galinda said as she jumped onto Elphaba's bed, "If you have a sense of fun." She added as an afterthought.

"Why exactly do I have to put down my book, put on a dress, and grab a sense of fun? And yes, I do have a sense of fun thank you."

"We," Galinda said, spreading her arms out as if she was trying to engulf the whole room, "Are going to a party."

"No," Elphaba said flatly before Galinda could say anything else. She was also shaking her head slightly. "We are not going to a party. You may be going, but I sure as hell, am not going."

"Oh Elphie," Galinda's face fell. It looked so much like a puppies face after it had been caught doing something it shouldn't that Elphaba had to try very hard not to laugh at her friend. "You have to come; it won't be any fun without you. Anyway, Fiyero will be there." Galinda finished with a small smile on her face. She knew about her friends crush on the Prince.

"Why would I care if he was going to be at the party?" Elphaba snapped a little too quickly for her own good. Elphaba knew that she had a slight thing for the boy Fiyero. Anyway, she told herself. A boy like that would never fall for someone like me.

"Come on," Galinda grabbed Elphaba's book from her and pulled her up.

"Galinda, don't you remember what happened last time I went to one of those parties?" Elphaba still remembered that day like it was yesterday. That hat, her trying to dance, she had made a complete fool of herself. The only good thing that came from that day was she had become friends with Galinda.

"Yes, but this will be different, I promise."

Elphaba sat and though for a second. "Do you really think this time will be any different?"

Galinda could tell that Elphaba was scared. She knew that Elphie was a little self contuse and was tired of being different. Could she really promise that this party would be any different? Yes, she could, she was Elphie's friend. "Like I said, you will have fun."

Elphaba thought for a second."Fine, I'll go. But if this winds up like last time, I will…" Elphaba never had a chance to finish her sentence because Galinda hugged her so tightly that Elphaba couldn't breathe "Galinda, get off me."

"Oh, sorry" Galinda got off, only for a second though, after that she was yet again on top of Elphie hugging her. Elphaba just rolled her eyes and decided to let Galinda have fun dressing her up for tonight. Either this night would wind up being one of the best nights of her life, or it would just be a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later Elphaba was starting to think that her idea of letting Galinda have her fun was probably one of the worst decisions she had made in a long time. For the last hour Galinda had been pulling out dress after dress trying to find something that Elphie would agree to wear. It was turning out to be much harder than either expected. "What about this one?" Galinda asked bring out yet another pink and frilly dress.

"Galinda, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not wearing pink or frilly." Elphaba said sharply. When Galinda's face started to sink Elphie felt bad. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at Galinda. She was just tired of going through dresses. This was so not what Elphaba had wanted to be doing on her day off. She had wanted to get caught up on some of her extra reading, maybe even have a chance to go done to the lake and just sit there for a while. This, was certainly, not, what she had had in mind.

"Okay, you don't like anything I have we will just have to check your closet one last time then." Galinda walked over to the dresser where Elphaba kept the few clothes that were not part of her school uniform. "See," Galinda said, "You really don't have anything in here at all that work for a party." Galinda stopped talking though when she saw what looked to be an old dress folded very neatly in the back. "What's this?" She muttered to herself. She grabbed out the folded garment and let it fall open so that she could see it. The dress was very simple, black with an emerald colored ribbed around the waist. It also had a small amount of fine beading around the neck. The dress looked as if it would fall to Elphaba's knees when on.

When Elphie saw what Galinda had in her hands she let out a loud gasp and quickly stood up and took it out of Galinda's hands. "No," Elphaba said, she sounded almost as if she was about to cry. This amazed Galinda, she had never seen Elphie cry. "No," She said again more firmly this time.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" Galinda was starting to actually worry about her friend. Why was this dress making Elphaba acted so strange? What Galinda didn't know was that the small green bottle that Elphaba kept under her pillow wasn't all she had of her mothers.

_ Outside rain was falling hard and thunder rolled across the sky. Seven year old Elphaba was sitting at her window staring out. The bad weather had never really scared her but she most certainly didn't like it. Elphie was starting to wonder if maybe she could find a book that she had yet to read. She had already read all the books in her small collection but the small wanted more. She wanted to travel to more places and learn about more heroes. That was what she would do. The girl hopped off her chair and made her way to the door. She knew exactly where she would start her search. Since her mother's death Elphaba's father had almost never set foot in their old bedroom. That was where Elphaba would start. She had only set foot in that room once and that time she had quickly been ushered out by the woman who took care of her and her sister. _

_ When Elphaba reached the door she grabbed the handle with her small hand and slowly turned it. It took her eyes a second to adjust to the sudden light change but once they did Elphaba saw that all of the furniture was covered in a layer of dust. She headed over to a dresser that was in the corner and opened the top drawer. At first sight the drawer looked to be completely empty but then Elphaba noticed something stuffed in the back corner. She pulled it out and looked at it. It most definitely wasn't a book. Elphaba help it out and saw that it was a dress, a very simple but gorgeous dress. The black material felt soft and thin against Elphaba's small hands. The emerald ribbon that was around the waist was a emerald green, the exact color as her skin, Elphie noticed. The fine delicate beading along the neck she didn't even dare to touch. _

_ Elphaba quickly turned around when she heard someone in the doorway. Her father stood there looking angrier than Elphie had ever seen him. She quickly hid the dress behind her back. "What are you doing in her?" Elphaba's father growled. _

_ "I was just looking," She answered, scared. _

_ "Get out of here right now." Elphaba quickly scampered passed her father still hiding the dress behind her back. When she got back to her room she refolded the dress and hid it in the back of her closet. She was never going to tell anyone that she had it. She didn't want someone to take it away from her._

When Elphaba realized that she had been remembering the day she found that dress she was scared to realize that tears were streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and turned to Galinda. "I have to go," Elphaba quickly ran from the room tears running down her face and the dress still in her hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba didn't even really know where she was running to. All she knew was that she needed to get away from people. She needed to be able to sort out her feelings without people seeing her cry. She continued to run until she found herself at her favorite spot on campus. The lake was the only place that she could always get away from all society. Everything here was natural, the trees, the water, everything. The silence was what Elphaba loved. No one pointed at her or called her names here. She could come here and just think. That was very much what she needed right now.

Elphaba hadn't meant to over reacted but seeing that dress, seeing someone else hold it scared Elphie. Elphaba had always been very careful to hide her mother's dress from anyone other than herself. Nessa didn't even know Elphaba had it.

Tears continued to stream down Elphaba's face. She wiped them off trying to pull herself under control. She looked back down at the dress. She noticed that the ribbon had slightly faded. Other than that though, it still looked exactly like it did the day she founded it over ten years ago.

Elphaba was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that someone had walked up behind her until the person put a soft hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she couldn't believe who was standing there. "Fiyero," Elphie asked questionably. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Galinda and she said that you were upset about something and I just figured that you would probably come here." Fiyero explained.

Elphaba shook her head. "Of course she did." Elphie muttered. She should have known that Galinda would go and tell Fiyero. It was so like her. "Fiyero, why don't you just go and leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to have people making fun of me."

"Do you really think that's all people ever think about when it comes to you?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba didn't answer she just continued to looked out over the lake. "Well it's not." He told her. "You are smart and you're caring. Even if no one else sees it but you really are a great girl."

"Stop lying to me." Elphaba snapped at Fiyero. "I hated when people lie to me. I'd rather them just insult me."

"Some people do care about you, you realize that, right." Fiyero didn't get why Elphaba was being so stubborn. Did she really just not care what people thought?

"Just go, I'm sure you need time to get ready for the party. Who are you taking Galinda? I know she would just love to go with you." Elphaba said. She knew this was mean but she really didn't care right now. She just wanted to be left alone.

"No actually, I don't have to get ready; I'm just naturally this gorgeous." Elphaba glared at Fiyero. Here he was, the snobby prince that Elphaba had known from the first time they met. "Elphie," Fiyero said calmly, "I'm joking. And no actually, I don't have a date."

"What," Elphaba couldn't believe her ears, was it really possibly that Fiyero didn't have a date?

"Yep, it's true. I don't have anyone to go with. So," Fiyero paused. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He would never hear the end of it from his friends. "Will, will you come with me?" He asked nervously.

Elphaba just stared at him before she started laughing. "Fiyero, you have utterly lost your mind. You do realize who you are asking, right?"

"Yes Elphaba, I know who you are thanks." He smiled at Elphie and she couldn't help but smile back. "Know, will you tell me why you are so upset?"

The smile was suddenly wiped from Elphaba's face. "Fiyero, I can't," tears where yet again falling down Elphaba's face. "Dang tears," She said forcefully wiping them away. Fiyero reached his hand up and softly wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"Please," He said softly. "Please, just tell me."

"It happened a long time ago Fiyero, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Obviously it does matter or you wouldn't be so upset. Does it have something to do with that dress?" He asked indicating the dress that Elphaba had laid in her lap.

"It's just that this dress is pretty much all I have left of my mothers. When Galinda pulled it out today it just brought back some old memories that I wish I didn't have, most of them having to do with my father hating me."

"Well, I don't think your mother would want you to just sit here, by yourself, crying. She would want you out there, showing everyone that you are who you are." Fiyero stood up pulling along with him. "So pull yourself together and come on, we are going to that party." Fiyero looked more closely at the dress. "And I think I know exactly what you, young Elphaba, are going to wear." He smiled one last time at Elphaba before grabbed her hand and walking with her back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long to update. I have had so much to do with school, but, here you go. Hope you like it. **

"Elphie, have you seen my shoes?" Galinda asked franticly searching all over the dorm.

"Which ones," Elphaba asked.

"The pink ones,"

"Which pink one?" Galinda glared at her friend while Elphaba just gave her a small grin. Galinda continued to search the room while Elphaba sat on her bed thinking about the day. It had differently not been boring. And in the end what had happened? Elphaba, the girl with the green skin, was going to a party, with a prince. What was happening to the world Elphaba wondered? She then thought of Nessa. She wondered if she had gotten Boq to go with her. If so, that would make this night all the more interesting.

"Oh there they are." Galinda exclaimed a couple minutes later. "They were hiding under my bed."

"Not very surprising," Elphaba muttered to herself. If she were one of those high heeled pink shoes she would be doing her best to hide too.

"Elphie," Galinda said letting out a gasp. "What are you doing just sitting there? You aren't even dressed yet, and then we have to do your hair, your makeup."

"Sweaty, in case you haven't noticed, makeup, doesn't really work all that well on me."

"Oh, but still," Galinda said. She was seriously starting to scare Elphaba. She couldn't remember seeing Galinda this excited since the first time Galinda gave Elphie a makeover. Well, let's just say, that didn't end so well. "We have to do your hair and stuff like that. It will be so much fun." Elphaba just put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. This was all too much for her. "What's wrong?" Galinda asked.

"Headache," Elphaba said quickly still not looking up.

"Come on," Galinda pulled Elphaba up and into the bathroom. "Now, braids, out." Galinda pulled out the hair ties that held her braid together. She started to brush her hair so that it was wavy. Elphaba had never actually realized that her hair was so shiny.

"Just leave it Galinda. It's fine." Elphaba walked out of the bathroom while Galinda started adding makeup to her own face. When Elphaba reached her bed she looked down at the black dress that she had had for ten years. She wasn't exactly sure if really wanted to put it on but Fiyero was right. Her mother would want her to. She picked up the garment with a gentle hand and unfolded it. She quickly slid off her school clothes and pulled the soft fabric onto her bare skin. She tied the emerald green ribbon in the back in a messy bow and then straitened the neckline. The small stones shimmered in the light of the dorm room. Elphie walked over to the body length mirror that Galinda had in the corner and looked into it. What she saw actually surprised. The young woman in the mirror was nothing like what she had always pictured. To her she was a scrawny, ugly, green girl, but in the mirror she saw a somewhat elegant woman. Yes, she did have green skin but maybe that wasn't as bad as she thought. It was what made her unique.

When Galinda came out of the bathroom she stopped in her steps when she saw Elphaba. "Wow, Elphie, you look, amazing." Galinda couldn't believe it. She had never thought of Elphaba as pretty but right now, she really did look gorgeous.

"Really," Elphaba asked. She was starting to have second thoughts about going to this party. Let alone with Fiyero.

"Yes," Galinda smiled at her friend. She really couldn't wait for this night. Soon there was a knock on the door. Galinda quickly moved to the door and pulled in open, outside stood a young boy who looked to be about seventeen. "Hey," Galinda said smiling.

"Hey," The boy said. He kissed Galinda on the cheek. She grinned at him. When the boy saw Elphaba he stopped. "Hello, green face." Elphaba turned away. She didn't want this boy to see how much he saying that hurt her.

"Tarin," Galinda said sharply. "That is not a nice thing to say about my best friend."

"I'm sorry," Tarin said, but Elphie could tell that he was saying it more to Galinda then to her. "Come on Galinda," The boy said grabbing Galinda's hand. "We should get going so that we're not late."

"But," Galinda said looking over at Elphaba. "We should wait so that Elphie doesn't have to wait by herself.

Elphaba saw the look that spread across Tarin's face when Galinda said that. "Go on," Elphie said. "Tarin is right, you two should go on."

Galinda smiled brightly at her friend. She quickly grabbed Tarin's hand and the two left, leaving Elphaba by herself in the room.

She fingered the soft fabric of the dress that she was wearing and smiled. Maybe Fiyero was right, maybe her mother was proud of her from where ever she was. As Elphaba waited she started to wonder if maybe she had been set up. When she looked over at the clock that she had on her night stand, it read, 7:03. "Great," she said to herself. "Just perfect, I get all dressed up, I even let Galinda put makeup on me, and what happens? The boy has the nerve not to show up." She laid back on her bed and sighed. She should have trusted herself. She should have known that this party would be just like the last one.

After another five minutes or so there was a light knock on the door. She got up to answer it, she figured it would probably be one of the ladies who came to clean the rooms, the tended to come around this time. What she did not expect to see was a well dressed Fiyero standing outside her door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry, I know that this took a really, really long time to update. **

"Hey," Fiyero said nervously.

"Hi," Elphaba said also slightly nervous. They both stood their minutes just standing there and staring at each other.

"Well," Fiyero started. "We should probably be going now. We are already late."

"Okay," Elphaba walked out and shut the door behind her. The two students walked down the long, dark hallway in silence. Neither was sure on what they should say. Fiyero was thinking very hard about how he would explain this to his friends. While Elphaba just had no idea what to say. She had never been good at talking with people, let alone someone who had actually invited her to a party. She really wanted to ask Fiyero if he had taken any falls lately and if that was why he was taking her, but surprisingly, she was able to control herself.

Finally Fiyero grew tired of the silence and said, "You look really nice Elphaba."

Elphie's eyes widened as she quickly looked down at her dress. "Thanks," She said a little unsure. Fiyero just shook his head. He should have known that she would be unsure about all of this.

When the young couple reached the ballroom that was housing the party Elphaba stopped walking. When Fiyero looked over at her he could tell that she was a little pale, or at least as pale as Elphaba could get. He squeezed her hand comfortingly. "It's going to be okay," He said. "I'll be here the entire time."

"You promise," Elphaba asked, scared.

"I promise," Fiyero continued to keep pressure on Elphie's hand as he led her into the room. As people started to notice who had just arrived, whispered started spreading across the room. This made Elphaba even more self contuse, she tried to leave again but Fiyero was stronger and kept one strong hand tightly grasped over hers. "It's okay," He whispered softly in her ear. She nodded ever so slightly before she let him lead her out into the room.

Elphaba looked over to see Galinda sitting at a table talking to Tarin. Fiyero seemed to notice where Elphie was looking because he started to walk over in that direction. Elphaba followed; at least if she was sitting with Galinda she wouldn't have to worry about no one talking to her.

When Galinda saw her best friend and her ex-boyfriend coming over she let a large smile spread across her face. "Hey guys," She said in her high pitch voice.

"Hey," Elphaba said.

"I'm going to go get some drinks." Fiyero said allowed to the group. Fiyero bent down and said something to Galinda. From what Elphaba could make out it sound a lot like, "Make sure she stays here." Elphaba shook her head, at least he somewhat knew her.

"Elphie," Galinda quickly stood up so that she could go sit next to her best friend. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show up. I mean, the party did start like half an hour ago."

"I know Galinda, Fiyero showed up late and I wasn't about to come by myself."

"Why not," Galinda asked her. "You could have came and hung out with Tarin and I."

Elphaba shook her head. Sometimes her friend could be so ignorant. She leaned over and whispered in Galinda's ear, "Sweaty, I don't think Tarin likes me very much."

"That's crazy," She said. "Of course he likes you." Elphaba just shook her head. This was going to be a very long night.


End file.
